The Path of a Skylark
by amekazakai
Summary: Hibari's past. What happened in the skylark's past that made him this way? Don't own KHR. Happy birthday Hibari!


**Ohayo everybody! Sashiburi, ne? (Sumimasen if the spelling's off. ^^")**

**Anyways, this fanfic is for Kyo-chan's b-day! HAPPY BIRTHDAY KYO-CHAN!!!!!**

**Hibari: I told you not to tell others. Don't do it again.**

**Ne, ne, anyways, don't know if you guys know, but I might not be able to update for a while. Stupid NY with its STUPID regents and its STUPID statewides. NO OTHER STATE HAS THESE STUPID TESTS FOR KAMI-SAMA'S SAKE!!!!!!!**

**So anyways, yeah....**

**Oh, please check out my KHR x other mangas crossover story. Just look for it in my profile. Please? I have this thing going on where whoever reviews first with the right manga/anime/book for the next chapter, they get a fanfic of their choice. So please read and review! Izzy-chan, Adrianne-chan, and I came up with some great scenarios, you know! I wanna post them up, so please review! **

**Also, one more thing. Readers, are any of you Emily? Because Adrianne-chan went to leadership classes up in Westchester (James thought she went to Germany or Russia. --" Fail, James) and she met someone named Emily who said she was one of our fans. Please, whoever you are, please respond! We really want to talk to you! **

**So without further ado, I give you Hibari's past! (Well, my version, anyway.)**

"Kyo-chaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnn!!!!!!!!!!!"

Hibari blinked and pitched forward a little as someone glomped him from behind. It was Wonyoung. It always was. Who else would be so daring as to tackle the head of the disciplinary committee in a hug? Definitely not any of the herbivores.

"Hn."

The girl pouted a little. "Ne, ne, Kyo-chan, I came all this way to see you. You can at least show a bit more exciting reaction."

Hibari smiled a rare smile. "Ohayo, Won-chan."

Wonyoung smiled. "See, that's better."

Hibari raised an eyebrow. "So why are you here?"

"What, I can't see my favorite person? Well, anyway, I came cause I was curious about something."

"What?"

"Who are your parents?"

Hibari blanched. "What?!"

Wonyoung blinked at the violent reaction. "Ne, Kyo-chan, you okay?"

Hibari didn't answer, his eyes dazed as a memory of his past came rushing back to him before he could stop it.

An eight-year-old Hibari cried out as his mother collapsed over him in an attempt to shield him.

"Okaa-san!"

"Kyoya...."

His mother's voice trailed off and she screamed as his father hit her yet again.

"Get out! Get this stupid, good-for-nothing child out of my house!"

As a little child, Hibari had always gotten sick easily, swamping the house with medical bills that the family could barely afford to pay. He had a small physique and seemed to be able to do nothing. In his father's eyes, he was a failure that didn't deserve to live. Hibari was no good in athletics, had no talent whatsoever for the performing arts, and found it very hard to concentrate on academic subjects.

"Okaa-san!"

"Kyoya, run...."

"No, I wanna be here with you! Okaa-san!"

Hibari flinched and whimpered when one of the glasses his father was throwing landed a couple of feet away from him.

"Kyoya, please. Do what you're told. Run."

"N-!"

Hibari was about to protest, but yelped and scrambled away when a plate landed just a couple of inches away from him. Fighting back tears of anger and sadness, he ran out of the door.

"Gomenasai, Okaa-san. One day, I'll be strong enough to protect you."

Hibari snapped out of his daze in time to see Wonyoung raising a bucket of water over his head.

"Nani?"

Wonyoung stopped and lowered the bucket before it tipped over.

"Kyo-chan? Daijobu?"

"Aa."

"Are you sure? You didn't respond for ten minutes straight. You didn't even blink when I started shooting at the reception room wall."

Hibari turned to see bullet holes in the wall behind his desk. His eye twitched. There was a limit to what even Wonyoung could do.

"Wonyoung. Kami korosu."

Wonyoung yelped as a tonfa sliced the air where her head had been a few seconds ago.

"Gomen, Kyo-chan! But what else was I supposed to do? Shoot at Hibird?"

Hibari growled as Wonyoung grew more thoughtful.

"Or I guess I could have just called Mukuro...."

Hibari snarled and leapt again. Wonyoung yelped again and jumped back.

"Okay! Okay! I give up! I surrender! Ack!"

Wonyoung stuck her foot out and Hibari stumbled before quickly regaining his balance and glaring at her. Wonyoung snickered.

"Mada mada dane, Kyo-chan."

Hibari stopped, his eyes growing wide at the familiar words.....

A young Hibari stumbled through the trees. He was still whimpering and crying from watching his mother get beaten up.

"Kaa-san...."

Unbeknownst to him, he was being followed by a shadow who was peering curiously at the small child.

Hibari stumbled around a bit, losing more and more hope and energy, before finally tripping over a particularly big tree root. He landed with a cry. The small child didn't bother to get up.

Normally, a fall like this would only cause the child to whimper and move on, but the events of the day caused the child to burst into tears. He sobbed, curled up at the base of the tree, whimpering for his loving mother.

The mysterious shadow watched all this with concern on his face.

Suddenly, the bushes near the child rustled and a bear came lumbering out. The shadow winced: a grizzly, one of the most territorial animals on this mountain. (A/N: Tsuna and the others know this place as Death Mountain. ^^)

The shadow inwardly groaned when he saw the scar on the grizzly's face and side. This particular bear had faced him and left humiliated. The two had a grudge against each other. No doubt the grizzly would mistake the child as his, the shadow's own "cub." It was time for a rescue mission.

The child froze as the grizzly spotted him. He stood up and backed away slowly before tripping on the tree root again and falling on his back with a muffled cry. The bear, sensing its chance, reared up on its hind legs and fell down on the child.....Or would have, if the shadow hadn't sprinted out and used the root in mid-somersault to launch into the air feet-first and kick the bear back, then using his landing to push off from the ground and swipe at the bear with something that glinted in the sunlight.. The shadow landed neatly on his feet as the grizzly staggered back, growling and lumbering away slowly.

The person sighed, watching the bear, before turning to him, his blue-green eyes twinkling and his mouth smiling warmly, his good-looking features marred only by a single scar running down the whole side of his face. He had a tall, lanky body and soft brown hair. He laughed a bit before reaching a hand toward the awed child and saying the words Hibari would come to know very well.

"Mada mada dane."

This time, when he snapped out of his trance, he found Wonyoung staring into his face. He jerked back in surprise, then raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

Wonyoung giggled. "Nothing. You just looked really cute staring at the wall like that."

Hibari just glared at the girl. Wonyoung grinned before sitting down on one of the sofas in the room.

"So anyway, the Wafia wants to battle the Vongola again and see if they've improved or not since the last time. Reborn agrees and so does everybody except for Tsuna, but that a given. What about you?"

Hibari smirked. "What do you think?"

Wonyoung chuckled. "Both of you, really.....Cindi's been sharpening her sai and training ever since Jen-chan proposed the idea."

Hibari didn't hear anything after "sai."

Hibari blinked at the man, who was currently cooking dinner. The man, who had introduced himself as Hiruma Narumi, looked at him with a questioning look on his face.

"Yes Kyoya?"

"Ano.....Does Hiruma-san live alone?"

Hiruma smiled at him. "Aa."

"But why?"

"It's easier that way. I can live how I want without worrying about much."

"But doesn't Hiruma-san's family get worried?"

At this, Hiruma smiled sadly. "No. I'm the only one left."

With this, the subject was dropped.

Weeks passed and Kyoya stayed with Hiruma, learning how to survive and how to take care of himself. One day, Hiruma brought out a box and lifted something from it, a sharp metal object that looked like a fork except the prongs were longer than usual. The middle prong was longer than the other two, which were slightly curved outward near the end.

Hiruma caught his questioning glance and smiled. "This is a _sai_."

Kyoya cocked his head. "A sai?"

Hiruma nodded. "It's a weapon, something that can hurt you or others. It's not as dangerous by itself as much as a _katana_ or a _kusarigama_ is, but if you use it right and combine it with speed and skill, you can wield it to its full potential."

Kyoya's eyes widened in recognition as sunlight that was streaming in from the window reflected off the polished metal. "Is that what you used against the bear?"

Hiruma nodded again. Kyoya stared at the weapon before turning back to Hiruma.

"Teach me."

Hiruma looked at him. "What?"

"Teach me how to use it."

Hiruma, having heard about Kyoya's situation, immediately realized that he wanted to help his mother, but shook his head,

Kyoya growled. "Why not?"

Hiruma smiled slightly. "It's too dangerous for a young child like you."

Kyoya glared. "Then what am I supposed to do?!"

Hiruma gazed at him contemplatively before nodding slightly. "I have something that might fit you."

He got up and brought back another box, then lifted out what looked like a pair of metal sticks with a handle sticking out of them.

Kyoya looked at the two objects with doubt. "What are those?"

Hiruma glanced at him. "These are _tonfa_. They're a duller version of the _sai_, I guess."

Kyoya snorted. "How are two sticks supposed to help me?"

Hiruma smiled. "If you learn to use it correctly, then they too will become dangerous weapons. Besides, these are special."

Hiruma grasped the weapons and flicked his wrists slightly. Kyoya gasped quietly as sharp spikes slid out from hidden holes. Another flick made the spikes withdraw. Hiruma smiled at the child's awe.

"This pair has a lot more secrets than just this. See if you can figure them out."

Kyoya looked at the man. "You mean....?"

Hiruma nodded. "You can have these. And I'll train you too. They're useless if you don't know how to use them."

Months passed as Kyoya trained with Hiruma in the art of _tonfa_-wielding. A year later, Hiruma led Kyoya back to his hometown of Namimori. The two had said good-bye and not seen each other since.

When Kyoya had returned home, he had gone home to find out that his mother was in a coma that had been induced by all the wounds his father had given her. In a calm rage, he killed his father. His mother, sadly, never woke up and died quietly.

After the small funeral, Hibari had stood among the sakura trees, watching the pink petals drift away with the wind. At that moment, he decided to cleanse his town from its filth, like his father. His beloved Namimori was all he had left, now that his mother was gone.

He _would_ rid the small town of the filthy humans that lived. Who else would protect all those weaker humans?

Hibari thought for a second. In the animal world, herbivores were the weaker animals, right? So Hibari would call all the humans that needed protecting herbivores.

Yes, Hibari would keep this town clean.

Hibari wasn't the frail child he used to be anymore.

No, he, Hibari Kyoya, would rule Namimori with an iron fist.

Over time, Hibari graduated from elementary school and went onto middle school. Junior high was a special time for him. He had now completely left his former life behind with his old school and was starting anew with this Namimori-chuu. He gained many subordinates and formed the Disciplinary Committee. Slowly, but surely, Hibari took over first the school, then the entire town.

_He_, Hibari Kyoya became master over all.

And never once did he look back.

**So how was it minna-san? Was it good? Remember, this is **_**my**_** interpretation of Kyo-chan's past.**

**Oh, in case you're wondering, after he blanked out that last time, I just left. The tournaments never started again either. The Varia visited and we were too busy pissing them off. ^^**

**Oh, and please check out my KHR x other manga crossover story! Please! **

**And once again, HAPPY BIRTHDAY KYOYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^^**

**Hibari: I told you not to do that again. Kami korosu.**

**Review everybody!**


End file.
